My Girl
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Mist x Raguna x Felicty fic, the story is about their love for each other, who will win Raguna's heart? please read and review! my first RF fic
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! after I found out that Rune Factory was awesome game! i become crazy about this game and finish the storyline, i have 2 fav girl that can be married and i have idea to make story, by the way this fic have been edit by chocolatesundae

hope you guys enjoy this fic and we are really sorry if we made mistake :)

and WE DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY!

Chapter 1. First Meeting ( MxR)  
Raguna P.O.V

I don't know who I am or where am I from... isn't it weird?

I collapsed somewhere, and an angel helped me...

An angel...

No, it was a girl.

A weird girl, because she gave me a hoe and watering can instead of bread and water.

She gave me a name, Raguna.

Her name is Mist.

She gave me a place, and a purpose to live.

She's my lifesaver.

Mist's P.O.V

I saw a guy collapse in front of my house, and I helped him.

The moment I saw his face, I thought, 'Wow! He's handsome, just like the boy in my dreams.'

I blushed at that thought.

However, he has amnesia, so I gave him a place to stay, and a job - farming.

He would be farming on my farm.

We're friends, and he gets along well with the villagers.

It made me feel happy.

First Meet (RxF)  
Raguna's P.O.V

People in Kardia town were nice and kind! I love this town!

Godwin, Mayor of this town gave me a mission to do.

One day, I met a beautiful girl.

"Hello!" a girl with silky long black hair greeted me after I came out of Godwin's house.

I think she's Godwin's daughter.

She was really nice, and as beautiful as Mist...

Maybe even more beautiful than Mist.

"Hi, um..." I said, feeling strangely nervous.

"You're new here right? I'm Felicity, Godwin is my father and I work in Neumann's Shop. Nice to meet you!" She said, smiling at me.

"Hi! I'm Raguna, and I work in Mist's Farm, Nice to meet you too..." I replied, blushing slightly.

We get along very well, and she's a good person... too bad she has mysterious disease.

I wish I could help her...

So? if you wish to see the next chapter, please review, I'm really happy you read my first RF fic, I'm still beginner you know :) without her help, i can't publish this fic, so i say thaaaaaaanks a loooot to chocolatesundae


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who read and review my fic, I'm really appreciate :D and of course this fic being edited by chocolatesundae

and I'm really sorry if we made a lot mistake grammar because i can't maximal focus made this story cuz I must study hard for the Final Exam, but i hope you all enjoy this fic :)

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY

Chapter (MxR)  
Raguna's P.O.V

Besides working on my farm, I explored caves in Kardia.

Sometimes, Mist would join me when I entered a new cave.

I have a monster, a silver wolf whom I named Garu. He's the best partner I ever had, and he gets along with Mist too.

Today, we visited to save Cecilia.

"Mist, this place is too dangerous for you. You must go back." I warned her, but she didn't care.

"Don't treat me like a child, I'm older than you." She said, annoyed.

"However, you don't have weapon or anything. I don't want you to get hurt." I looked at her seriously.

"Thanks! That's sweet~!" said Mist with wide smile.

I blushed... then we were trapped.

A huge monster came towards us, I tried to slash him but he kept trying to get near Mist. Mist just kept screaming.

And then I shield her using my body from the monster. The monster hit me instead of her.

Mist was crying loudly.

Garu jumped and knocked the monster out cold.

Luckily, I had brought a bandage.

"I'm sor- sorry! I pro- promise not to come in- into the caves again!" She said, hiccuping between words.

"It's okay, Mist. I'm just slightly injured. Don't cry." I rubbed her head as she hugged me.

I blushed.

And then I heard someone call us.

"Oh, it's Cecilia!"

"Raguna! Mist! You guys are here!" Cecilia said happily and hugged me.

She was just as scared as Mist, and she was also sobbing.

"It's okay...I'm here. Let's go home..." I said softly and we headed home.

Mist P.O.V

I always follow Raguna no matter what. I'm just so curious about him.

He's so strong that he can defeat the boss just by himself.

I ended up falling in love with him.

He's so caring, sweet and cute...but luckily I think he doesn't realise my feelings.

I'll tell him if I have the chance though.

Knowing You (RxF)  
Raguna P.O.V  
After I was done with work at my farm, I spent my afternoon at town, visiting people and playing with Cecilia.

"Seems like you have little sister.." said Felicity as walked around Town Square.

We spend a lot of time together there.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cecilia loves you very much after you saved her."

I blushed.

After we were done with our walk, I walked her home.

I met Godwin when I was walking to my house.

He said, "You're the nicest man I've ever met. I don't mind you marrying her. She doesn't have friends, and she's geting weaker." he sighed, then added, "By the way, she talks about you a lot. I bet she really likes you."

I blush hearing that.

'Really?' I thought to myself.

Thanks for reading until here and review as you can! and we promised for update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaa! new chapter again, I'm so grateful to my editor, i wish i can do something for reply her kindness, sorry to make more complication on this fic, but hope you all enjoy this new chapter! and of course this chapter have been edited by chocolatesundae

AND I DO NOT OWN RUN FACTORY!

Chapter 3. Sharing Time With You (MxR)  
Mist P.O.V  
It was snowing today, and I got bored, so I decided to visit Raguna.

He was still working in his farm when I went to find him.

Seems like he did not explore the cave again because his silver wolf was lying on his farm. 'Geez, he soo strong...' I thought, before an evil thought struck me.

I stooped down and made a snowball.

Boy, was he surprised when he got hit by a snowball.

"Heey! What was that for!" he exclaimed, before starting a snowball fight with me.

Cold and exhausted, I suggested that we should drink some hot chocolate.

He agreed, and we chatted in-front of his house.

I love spending my time with him.

"So what you think about Zavier?" he asked, shyly.

"Huh? He's just friend of mine, a guy who loves adventure. Besides, I can't stand near him, he's just... a really lewd guy." I said, shuddering at the thought.

He knew what I meant, then he said, sounding innocently while smirking, "How... about... me... then?"

I felt my face grow hot.

I wasn't brave enough to look straight into his eyes, and I finally said,"You're...you're perfect..."

And then I stood up to kiss him.

He was stunned for a second until he finally kissed me back.

I ran away towards my house after that, leaving Statue Raguna standing there...

Liking You (RxF)  
Felicity's P.O.V

Today was a Spring Thanksgiving day.

I couldn't wait for Raguna to give me cookies.

'I bet he's good at cooking... I'm going to tell him about my feelings today...'

And then I saw him running towards me.

"Hi! Happy Thanksgiving!" he said while giving me cookies.  
"Thanks Raguna... I...I have something to confess to you. I...I...like you..." I said with a soft voice.

It was hard to say it, it took a lot of courage.

He blushed, looking confused. "Uh...Thanks Fely, I like you too but... I have a problem and can't reply to your confession now, would you mind waiting for me?..."

I felt a little dissapointed. "Yeah..." I replied.

Mist P.O.V  
Rosetta was coming towards me.

"Mist I heard that...Felicity confessed her feelings to Raguna and he said that he likes her too!"

My heart felt like it had been crushed into a million pieces.

I felt like running away from everyone, and everything.

I never mean to make Raguna become playboy, he just innocent guy who lost his memory and i never mean to make him bad guy, hope you understand what i say :) and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally new Chapter and New Complication and thanks for those who reviews XD this chapter have a little Zavier X Mist friendship, i feel sorry for him but of course Raguna X Mist is the best! and sorry for Mist, actually Mist is mysterious person and weird but i totally forget about that but hope you guys forgive me and this chapter been edited by chocolatesundae too! and hope enjoy this fic!

I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY

Chapter (MxRxF)  
Mist P.O.V  
I've been ignoring Raguna for a week.

I didn't go near to him again just to feel his warmness, because he already had a girlfriend, and everyone in town knew that they were in a relationship.

*Flash back*

I was looking at the ground, staring at the pure white snow that I was crushing as I walked over them.

My heart was broken.

I took a deep breath, trying to stop the sobs that were threatening to burst from my lips.

I gave up trying to hold the sobs in.

I sobbed loudly as I sat down on the cold, wet and snow covered floor, holding my knees close to my body.

The warm tears - my tears - fell onto the floor, making holes in the snow, a blemish in the otherwise clean enviroment.

I heard the sound of heavy boots approach me.

I looked up at the owner of a pair of sturdy brown boots. They belonged to Zavier.

"What happened, Mist? Are you alright?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice.

I told him what happened today, from the beginning to the end.

He pulled me up, and then he hugged me, saying, "Don't worry Mist, I'll be with you if you need someone, okay?"

He was warm.

I thought to myself about how sweet he could be at times.

Raguna's P.O.V

I didn't know what happened to Mist after Spring Thanksgiving.

I felt worried for her.

And then, I saw Zavier march into my farm, his face contorted with rage.

He stomped up towards me. And then he punched me.

"What's YOUR problem?" I yelled at him, my face throbbing where he punched me.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MIST! You're the one who made her cry! I can't just stand there and watch her heart break into pieces!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"Really? Then WHY is SHE CRYING? If you make her cry again, I'm going to kill you!"

He stomped out of my farm.

I stood there, stunned, angry, and... confused.

'Crying? Why is she crying?' I asked myself mentally.

Felicity's P.O.V

Raguna came to my house, his left cheek red, bruised and swollen.

I quickly found some bandages for him. He looked sad.

"What happened?"

"Zavier came over to my farm, punched me, and said that I hurt Mist, but I didn't do anything to her..."

"Oh... is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's okay! It's not your fault, and by the way, why are you not work today?"

"I didn't feel well today, so I decide to rest."

"Oh! I'm sorry for bothering you!" he said, panicking.

"No! It's okay, I feel happy you visit me." I said, smiling at him sweetly, but he still looked sad.

'Does he... does he like Mist?'

Mist's P.O.V  
In the morning, I saw Raguna running towards me.

I didn't know whether I should hope or not. I felt the hurt slowly ebb away as he came nearer.

"Hi Mist, can...can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?" I said, more coldly then I wanted to.

"I... I wanted to apologize..." He said, looking nervous.

"For what? You didn't do anything..."

Except break my heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Yeah... but Zavier told me that I hurt you. I don't even know what it was, but forgive me, okay? I don't want you crying because of me, because... I feel sad too..." I looked into his clear blue eyes and saw that he was sincere.

That was the sweetest thing Raguna had ever said to me.

"It's okay, you're forgiven... by the way are you... with Felicity?" I asked, trying not to succumb to the pain I was feeling.

"No... of course not! She confessed her feelings to me, but I haven't answered her..." He replied, panicking.

"Oh... Raguna?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath, before saying, "I...I love you!"

"!" Raguna was surprised and stunned, and he almost tripped. He regained his composure, then smiled at me, saying, "I know, and... I love you too."

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

'Is this a dream? Please God don't let this be a dream!'

And then he hugged me, his body heat warming my cold body, and I felt so comfortable in his arms. We fit like two puzzle pieces.

I hope we stay together like this forever, but then Cecilia suddenly appeared, yelling, "Raguna! Felicity needs help!"

Raguna ran towards Felicity's place.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Raguna is not plin-plan person, he just confused and find a way to resolve the problem, by the way Felicity seems become bad person, actually not! and please review :) and we so sorry if we made mistake in this chapter but we really appreciate who read this fic until here :)


	5. Chapter 5

2 chapter in one day, all thanks to Chocolatesundae! I'm really glad having friend like her, even we both have difference but we love Rune Factory, so i hope you guys enjoy this last (maybe) chapter

I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY

Chapter 5. Not Letting you go  
Felicity's P.O.V

My health was detoriating, and I fainted this morning.

I was waiting for Raguna in Town Square and chatting with Cecilia, when I collapsed.

It felt strange, one moment seeing the colours of the colourful Town Square, and then the white, cold snow that covered the ground, before everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up just in time to see Raguna running into my room.

He looked worried, and he breathe a sigh of relief when he saw me. "I'm glad you're okay!" He exclaimed, hugging me.

I leaned my head against his chest. "Thank you for visiting me."

"I can't just stand here! I have to do something to cure your sickness!"

"I'm fine when I'm with you though."

"That's not what I meant, I want to cure your sickness once and for all!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well..."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I can't let you stay like this without doing anything! Your health is detoriating!"

"Why are you doing this? It's none of your business..."

"I know, but I care about you too much. I feel hurt seeing you like this. I'll be going now.

"No, stay here, I need you here..."

"No, I can't."

I pulled him towards me with all my strength, and kissed me.

He went rigid, and he didn't kiss me back. However, he didn't pull away either.

The kiss ended, and I looked behind him to see Mist, her eyes full of hurt.

A tear dropped onto the marble floor, and then she turned and ran away.

I heard Raguna mutter, "I never meant to hurt her, I don't know what to do...", before running after her.

Mist's P.O.V

"Mist, wait!" Raguna shouted behind me.

I stopped. We were at his farm.

I took a deep breath before turning towards him.

"You lied! You said that you love me and care for me!" I shouted, trying to ignore the torrent of tears that were currently falling from my eyes.

"And I mean it! It was her who kissed me, please believe me!" He said, his voice breaking.

I couldn't see how he looked like because the tears in my eyes was making everything I looked at blurred.

"Lies!" I shouted at him, sobbing.

"Mist, please believe everything I said! Please, I'm serious!"

"Just... give me time to think. Leave... leave me alone."

I felt his eyes on me as I ran out of his farm. I ran back home, curling up on my bed, sobbing my heart out.

The next day, Raguna didn't visit me.

'I bet he's visiting Felicity.' I thought bitterly to myself.

'I really don't understand him at times... love is so complicated.' I sighed.

I heard a soft, gentle knock on my door.

I ran out of my bed, rushing to the door. 'It could be Raguna!'

I missed him terribly even though he had hurt me.

I opened the door to see Felicity standing there, looking awkward.

"Hi Mist... I came to tell you tha- that I kisse- kissed Raguna yesterday because I didn't know tha- that you guys were in a relationship, so ple- please don't be mad at him or blame him... I- I'm the one who should be blamed." She said, coughing at times.

"I forgive you, but please Felicity, you have to rest! Come in, you can sleep on my bed, I'll go and find Raguna, okay?" I said, feeling worried for her as the hurt I was feeling started to fade away.

"Okay. He- He's in the clinic." She said, coughing.

I ran to the clinic, and saw that only Dr. Edward was there.

He told me thaet Raguna left minutes ago to go to Mt. Gigant for a rare herb which would help in disposing a Cursed Stone."

"Thank you!" I told him, running out of the clinic.

The weather report said that Mt. Gigant would have bad weather today.

I ran to Mt. Gigant, and I passed Garu on the way there. I shouted at him to follow me.

We reached there, and found Raguna in a pitfall.

He had fallen into a pitfall.

Garu threw down a rope and pulled Raguna up.

Raguna limped to get closer to me, wincing. He had injured his leg.

"What are you doing here? This place is too dangerous for you!" He asked, sounding worried and angry.

"I don't care! I rather you be safe!"

Garu helped us to return back to the town. I gave the rare herb to Dr. Edward and he tended to Raguna's injured leg.

We exited the clinic.

"Mist, I want to say that I'm sorry..." Raguna said, looking into my eyes.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for not listening to your explanation. Forgive and forget, okay?" I said, smiling at him.

"Okay." Raguna said before kissing me. I deepened the kiss.

A while later, Felicity came running towards us, her face flushed.

She was cured of her sickness.

"Thank you, guys, I owe the both of you so much." She said, smiling.

"Fely! You're alright!" We exclaimed, hugging her.

She giggled.

Raguna had been fighting the bosses, and he found out that the reason he was in this town.

He fought the final boss, and won.

The Sech Empire gave up because Terrable, the Dragon of Eart supported us and stopped the Sech Empire from attacking our home.

We were grateful, and threw a party to celebrate.

We snuck to our favourite place during the party.

"Finally, peace has returned to Kardia Town." Raguna exclaimed, stretching and then lying down on the ground to look at the stars twinkling at us in the night sky.

"Yeah, I know, hero." I said sweetly, smiling at him.

"Thanks..." He said, blushing.

I looked at him, then sighed.

"Raguna, will you go back if you remember who you are?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Of course not. I have someone that I can't leave behind." He said, his voice gentle as he looked into my eyes.

"What... what do you mean?" I asked, blushing.

"Mist, will... will you marry me?" He asked, looking serious.

I was stunned.

"Yes!" I said, finally getting over my shock. I jumped into his arms.

I felt like the happiest girl in town.

In the world.

The next day, we arranged our engagement. Everyone happy hearing our announcement and everyone attending our wedding, we promised to be together forever

- THE END

is it or not? don't worry there still Raguna X Felicity version Ending, because Felicity isn't bad person so i feel bad she alone, so maybe I can make bonus chapter for her :) we really sorry if we made a lot mistake and bad ending but I'm really glad you guys read until here and thanks so much! review as you want!


	6. Bonus Chapter

Finally! this is the last chapter! and thanks to chocolatesundae, I can update this fic fast! and hope everyone enjoy this bonus chapter :)

I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY

Bonus Chapter  
Felicity X Raguna  
Raguna's P.O.V

I've been taking care of her since she collapsed in Neumann's shop.

Then, I was buying a starwberry in Neumann's shop when she collapsed.

I carried her to her to her house, and since there, she has been unconscious.

I visited her for the past 3 days after my work on my farm was done, and after I visited to church and prayed to God.

Then, God answered my prayers.

I felt a hand rub my head. I mumbled sleepily - I had just been sleeping, my head resting on Felicity's bed.

"Unnn... Raguna..."

I looked up to see a beautiful angel smiling at me.

I felt so warm inside.

And then I realised.

Felicity had woken up!

I hugged her tightly, relief washing over me.

"Fely! I'm glad you woke up, I was really worried about you!" I exclaimed.

And then, Godwin entered the room.

I let her go, blushing.

"Oh my! You've finally woken up! I missed you so much, my daughter!" Godwin said happily.

"I missed you too, father."

While they were chatting, I went to visit the library.

As I sat down on the wooden seat in the library, I read a book about the cursed stone legend.

I looked to my side as I felt someone sitting down next to me.

Cecilia was shuddering.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, as gently as I could.

She hugged me. I felt her shaking. "That book's really scary. I had a cursed stone, and I gave some to Fely..." She said softly.

'Could it be that Fely's sick because of that stone?'

At 06.00 p.m., I came to her house to ask her about it.

"Well, I got this stone from Cecilia, do you need it or something?"

"Definitely! Could you give it to me?"

"Okay..."

I gave Fely a hasty goodbye, before running to the clinic to show Dr. Edward the stone.

He examined the stone, and then he said, "This stone... is cursed... no wonder why I couldn't cure her..."

"What can I do to help her?"

"Well, there's a rare herb that can be found in Mt. Gigant... but it is too dangerous to go there!"

"It's okay, I can handle it! Please tell me where it is!"

He showed me where it was on the map. I went there with my wolf, Garu.

The Rare Herb grows on the highest place in and was protected by a Powerful Monster.

Futhermore, there was a storm.

However, I still kept going and climbed up the mountain peak. Garu couldn't climb, hence he stayed behind.

The storm cleared, and the sun shone when I finally reached the peak. I saw the rare herb, and started to rush towards it.

I had forgotten about the monster.

It appeared beside me, his face too scary to describe, and started to attack me.

I dodged his attack, but it hit my sword, and my sword fell down from the peak.

I tried using my other weapons but to no avail. It was just too powerful.

I ran out of energy, and was about to give myself up to God, when the monster stopped attacking me and turned into a beautiful angel.

The light surrounding the angel illuminated the area around her, and it was so... warm.

"You are the bravest and nicest warrior I've ever seen. I' was testing you to see if you were right person. Tell me, why are you here?" She said, gently.

"I... I came here to get the rare herb for my best friend. She's sick because of the cursed stone..." I said softly, afraid that I would say something wrong. She looked into my eyes, nodded, and then gave me the rare herb.

"I hope your girlfriend gets well soon..." She said as she started fading away.

I blushed. And then next, everything went dark.

When I woke up I was in my bedroom, and Garu was beside me, barking to get my attention.

"I know, I'm sorry that I made you worry..." I said, hugging him.

In the morning, I gave the rare herb to and he disposed the cursed stone.

"Done! You should go and check on Felicity!"

I nodded and ran to the Mayor's House, and I saw Felicity opening the door for me.

"Raguna! Oh my! I was so worried!" She exclaimed.

She hugged me tightly, and I smiled at her.

"I thought you were gone because of me... but thanks to you, I'm not sick anymore!" She said happily.

The Mayor appeared in-front of us, saying, "Raguna! We owe you so much! As gift, I give you permission to become my daugter's boyfriend!"

I think that he was half joking.

I blushed

"Dad!" Felicity exclaimed.

"I know I know, I should leave the two of you alone..." He said, walking back up the stairs.

"So... do you want to go to my farm?" I asked.

"Okay..."

Felicity's P.O.V

We started dating after he helped to cure me of my sickness. We usually spend time in his farm, chatting about life and sometimes he would take me to a cave which was not really dangerous, but I always believe that he'll protect me. I made friends with his monsters too, they're so cute and adorable!

During the holiday, I was sitting on the bench in Town Square reading a book - like always - waiting for Raguna to come.

Finally, he arrived, but he looked nervous.

"Fely, we've been together and we love each other... so here it is... I'm sorry if you're not ready, but... will you marry me?" Raguna said nervously.

I was stunned. It all felt so surreal.

Then I nodded, and exclaimed, "YES!"

I hugged him.

It was the best day ever.

THE END

Okay, so how is it? I know we don't need to find rare herb for dispose the cursed stone so I just need some dramatical part :D We are really sorry if we made some mistake but thanks reading until here and see you!


End file.
